Plan Backfire
by manga'slover1996
Summary: What Yuuki wants, Yuuki gets and this time she has a plan
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own La Corda D 'Oro**_

Finding Your High Note

Kahoko Hino and her mother walked out of their families newly purchased mansion. It was 30 degrees and Kahoko was wearing washed denim shorts, a black singlet and silver strap sandals. The silver heart necklace glinted from the suns light and her mini cream shoulder bag swayed back and forth on her shoulder. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her fringe and side bangs framing her face.

**KPOV**

It was Monday afternoon and we were heading to the local high school were I would start tomorrow. When we got there I wondered off while my mother was filling in some forms. It was near a small lake, under a shady tree that I saw him.

He was peacefully sleeping with no worry in the world, like he trusted his surroundings and everyone who walked past. He had soft blond hair that fell around his face and swayed gently as the breeze caressed his face. It was that moment that someone called me and my phone started playing 'Boys and Girls' by Evermore. I got my phone out and looked at the caller I.D. It was mum. When I looked up his crystal blue eyes were lazily gazing over me. Those eyes made chills race down my spine. I quickly turned and made my way to were my mother was waiting. For the rest of the day I couldn't get those startling blue eyes out of my mind.

My mother gently jabbed me awake at 5:30 am. "MUM!" I groaned. "Just let me sleep a bit longer." I whimpered. "Come-on honey, it's your first day at school." I just moaned and dragged my ass out of bed. The hot shower woke me up and warmed my body up from head to toe. I opened the lid of my shampoo bottle and lifted it up to my nose, taking a big whiff. 'Yum, fairy floss.' My condition smelt like cookies and cream. What can I say, it's my weakness. When I was finished I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my petite frame than went to get dressed.

First I slipped on a white lace bra and matching boy shorts. I pulled on my white, lacy rimed, just above the knee stockings that clipped to my undies. My uniform was a blouse, a red frill, white pleated skirt and a white blazer with the school emblem on the left shoulder. I slipped into my black Gucci shoes with white ribbon decorating the outer sole. I grabbed my brown leather carry brief case thingy that my mum bought me and stuffed all my books in it opting to carry my music folder filled with my own and my favourite pieces. Oh and I couldn't forget to grab my violin case from under my bed. When I got downstairs my mum had already left leaving me a good luck note and a pill of pancakes. I ate quickly, picked up my purse that was stuffed with money and credit cards, and shoved it in my bag. When I got outside a stretch hummer was waiting to take me to school.

When I stepped out of the hummer every pair of eyes were on me. The bell rang just as I walked through the gate so I made my way to my class room. I sat in the left corner. A boy with long purple hair sat in the far right side in the middle with a boy with messy, green hair plopping down beside him. A guy with spiky, dark green hair sat behind them hiding a soccer ball under the desk. A boy with blue hair came in and sat at the far front on the left with his nose stuffed into a music book, one that I had learned when I was six. A light green haired girl sat next to me. I gave her a small smile and she smiled timidly back.


	2. Chapter 2

**YPOV**

Grabbing my purse and mobile and stuffing them into my bag, closing the front door making sure not to wake Shiki I walked to the Bentley in front of me. "Take me to the new club on high street that just opened." I called to the driver. "Offcourse ma'am." And we were off. I had just got out of the car when my phone went off playing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. "Hello?" I asked. "Yuuki, where are you?" Shiki's panicked voice filled my ear. "Don't worry Shiki-kun, I'm just at a club." I smiled on the inside. "Where, which club?" he said more calmly. "The new one on high street." He didn't answer for awhile. "Fine, I'll be there in ten." And with that the phone line when dead. Less than ten and a black jeep pulled up and put jumped Shiki. He was wearing faded jeans, a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone, hid sneakers were really cool too. I saw all the women starring and drooling at him so I walked up to him and hooked my arm through his. "I wouldn't have pictured someone like you at this get-up." I whispered into his ear then kissed him on the cheek all quiet innocent gestures. I didn't give him any time to say anything as I pulled him into the club jumping the line.

Inside the club it wasn't too packed, so we got a booth at the far left side next to the bar. I had a coke and Shiki had a whisky. 'Burning Up' by Kylie Manogue came on. I jumped up and pulled Shiki with me to the dance floor.

_**Down to the disco**_

_**Everything stops**_

_**Walk-in in solo**_

_**Everyone drops**_

I put my arms around his neck, he puts his arms around my waist and we move slowly at first.

_**Hay summer madness**_

_**Totally cool**_

_**My heart starts racing**_

_**When I see you**_

_**CHOURS x2**_

_**I'm burning up, baby, I'm burning up**_

_**I'm burning up, baby, I'm burning up**_

_**I'm burning up, baby, I'm burning up**_

_**I'm burning up, baby, can't you feel the burning**_

_**I'm burning up, baby, can't you feel the burning**_

I let go of his neck and turn around. His hands grab my sides gently while I move slowly grinding into him a few times.

_**My pulse is pumping**_

_**My heart may burst**_

_**If you drink me up I'm**_

_**Gonne quench your fist**_

I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and his hands went to where they had been before and we rocked our hips together

_**You're not that honest**_

_**No you're not that nice**_

_**But if I kiss you once I'm**_

_**Gonna kiss you twice**_

_**CHOURS x2**_

Our rocking got faster

_**Down to the disco**_

_**Everything stops**_

_**Walking in solo**_

_**Everyone drops**_

I turn to face him and our faces get closer.

_**Hay summer madness**_

_**Totally cool**_

_**My heart starts racing **_

_**When I see you**_

_**CHOURS x5**_

I face my back to Shiki and drop to the ground then slowly roll my hips back up.

_**I'm burning up baby**_

And then he kissed me.


	3. The End

He pulled back first and I look up into his eyes. They are foggy and I can see him thinking. I bet he's thinking of Rima. I pushed him away and grab my purse from our booth and made my to the Bentley that was waiting for me.

I cried my eyes out on the way home. I couldn't believe I was foolish enough to think he; Shiki Senri could want me, Yuuki Kuran. Then a picture of Rima came to my mind. Off course that was who he was thinking of. She was pretty, quiet and was everything my opposite.

When I got home I ran up to my bedroom and locked my door. Putting on my night dress and washing my face I got into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**SPOV**

I saw her run out in tears streaming down her face but I couldn't run after her because I was still in shock from my own actions. I went over to the table and got both mine and Yuuki's phone and wallet then made my way to my jeep.

When I got home I ran to Yuuki's room and twisted the handle bit it didn't budge. I leaned my ear to the door to hear her broken whimpers making its way out of her mouth every few minutes. I sighed and tried her window. Successes! I sat down in the chair next to her bed and waited for her to wake.

**YPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly because they still hurt from all the tears. It was then that I noticed someone sitting next to me. I got up and scooted to the corner of my bed. Shiki got up and crawled over to me. "Go away." My voice was weak and cracked a bit. "No, please, hear me out." Shiki sat on his knees. "Hear what, that when you were kissing me you thought of Rima." I sobbed out. "No, I wasn't thinking of Rima-san." I looked up and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Then who/what were you thinking about." I was embraced and I wanted this to end quickly. "You really want to know?" I just nodded. He leaned into my ear caging me against my bed. "I was thinking where would be better to take you, the bathroom, the bedroom or the kitchen." I looked at him oddly. "Oh well, I'm not sleepy anymore so no to the bedroom, I'm not hungry so no to the kitchen and I don't really need to go to the bathroom." Shiki looked at me like I had two heads.

**SPOV**

I laughed. Ah, Innocent Yuuki. So I just picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. "You might not be hungry but I am."


End file.
